When Someone Found Out
by Cat Samwise
Summary: HarryDraco SLASH Harry and Draco have a secret relationship, but someone finds out & how whould things get better from there! Will there be a Happy Ending?
1. Crying

Warning: This story is SLASH, which means a relationship between two MEN

Warning: This story is SLASH, which means a relationship between two MEN. There, nice and big. If you don't like things like that or you're under the age limit, please turn around & go away. Just don't say I didn't warn you.  
If you're wandering, there's nothing graphic here, so if you're afraid of that stuff, there's nothing like that here. Small mentioning, but nothing more.

Do review, I would really like to know what you think. Not to mention that without reviews I'm not writing the next part (There **_is_** another part. Maybe even two). Oh, yes, Flamers, if you don't like stories like this, why do you read them in the first place? Don't waist the energy of tipping a review if you're only going to insult me. It won't help. Constructive criticism - yes, Flames - only be laughed at.

It might get confusing because Harry's thoughts keep jumping from one subject to another. I'm sorry, but that's how I thought he would think in that situation.

Oh, one last thing, I don't live in the UK, so I have no idea how the area near London looks like, bear with me.

Disclaimer- I own the plot. Wish I owned the characters though *blissful look* The things I could do with them. *Stops daydreaming and sighs* but I don't, J K Rowling does. So don't sue me.

I think this's enough babbling. You'd like to read the story now. Well, here it is.

When Someone Found Out  
  
By Cat Samwise

Part 1 - Crying

Staring out the window.

That was the only thing he had left. He stared at the beautiful moon outside, shining with silver rays. Those silver rays, he was so beautiful, like them.

He was all Harry had.

Now he had nothing.

~

Harry Potter was sitting in the Dursley's living room. It was late evening and all the Durselys were present but Harry didn't notice them and they didn't notice him.

Harry was almost eighteen now. He had just finished his studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was planing to get an apartment. He was planning to get a job. He was planning to live.

Now, he just couldn't see the point anymore.

No one knew that he had had someone. Both thought it would be dangerous if anyone knew. Both thought they would be safe without telling anyone.

Obsession, that's what he used to call it. A week before graduation he had told him he loved him. He said he loved him too.

Two weeks after graduation, the last time he saw him was on the train. He said he loved him again. They decided to meet that Saturday. They wanted to be together. They wanted to be happy.

Everything is ruined now. No point. No chance.

No reason…

He stared out of the window at the moon again. So much like his skin, his soft white skin. Silk, it was made of silk.

He remembered his touch and a small lonely tear slid from his left eye.

The Forbidden Forest, the most dangerous place in Hogwarts, the only place where they were safe. How ironic life was. They would go to the forest, to the small wooden house about a mile into it and there they would make love.

It was the only thing that kept them sane through the years. The constant attacks on the Wizarding World, the killings, so mach killings…

A second tear slid down his cheek and to the small paper in his hand. Harry stared down at it.

Ron had sent letters, so did Hermione. He hadn't. He told Harry that he couldn't risk it. If his father ever found out…

A half sob escaped Harry. The Dursleys were so occupied with the TV that they didn't notice.

Harry always answered Ron and Hermione's letters. But without him around they always turned out dry and unhappy. Ron and Hermione noticed, of course. They tried to ask him what was wrong. He never told them. Something horrible might have happened if he did. No point in it now.

No reason to keep going on.

He didn't even know who did it, who found out.

But someone did. Someone found out…

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He knew he wouldn't have wanted him to cry. But he couldn't not to. The tears slid down his cheeks without his permission.

Harry stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It was Ron who had sent it. His owl flew directly into the living room and to Harry. 

The Dursleys hadn't reacted. They knew Harry had his license now. He was a fully trained wizard and could do anything to them.

Harry looked at the moon. His vision blurted and all he could see was his eyes. Those eyes that had a special look just for him. Those eyes that were so cold to everyone except him. Those eyes that he always melted into. Those eyes broke him.

He started crying helplessly. He covered his eyes with his hands and sobbed.

The small piece of paper he had been holding fell to the floor and the startled Dursleys could see it was cut from a newspaper.

__

A Murder in the Woods the title said. And under it -_ The body of Draco Malfoy was found yesterday evening in the woods outside London. Ministry of Magic officials revealed the 18 year-old man was murdered wi _-the rest was smudge and wet from Harry's tears.

But at the bottom, a small line was readable. It was written in blue ink and strange handwriting. 

__

You are so down lately. I thought this might cheer you up. Ron - it said.


	2. Flying

Warning: this story is SLASH involving two MEN in love

Warning: this story is SLASH involving two MEN in love. So don't say I didn't warn you. Nothing at all in this part actually, I'm not even mentioning anything. So you can read if stuff like _that_ scare you.

A bit of swearing, but nothing more.

Thank you to all the very nice people who reviewed - FifthHeir, Nykto (where did you get your name? Do you know what it means? 'cuz I do ^_~), Shi Sensou (I don't want you to die! I love you! You all make me so happy! And this is what I do in return *grins*), blank, GSKrissy, Pepsi (this is what happens, lol), Kate Xue and ~Aramina~ (**mutual note:** when the summery says h/d SLASH it means Harry & Draco are together and obviously gay. I don't know for how long & don't you dear say his name like that in my presence! Draco rules!), glo_stick, Ennia (I have no idea, my spelling isn't any better J ), LoraBecca (thanks!), Astrid Jessie G Roarke Trinity and ema lee (**mutual note:** unfortunately, I write from experience), Gooddess Shinigami (*soothes* I'm so sorry!) Arabella Black and LanaMariah (**mutual note: **one of my betas over-rated it. She _hates_ slash *shrugs*), maandy, Wyvern & Bell and CrystalStarGuardian (**mutual note: ***hugs* I love you guys! Two, sorry, three of my favorite authors liked my story! *Bursts in tears herself* you can't imagine how much this means to me!), dark mistress, Ruka-chan (you find out now *grins*), Iman, Lavendar Brown (Ron _didn't_ find out. That's why he sent Harry the news of Draco dying. He thought it would cheer Harry up, but it didn't), Starburst (*stands giving away tissues*), Liat (*g* how nice of you, and there's me thinking that if I _told_ you not to review like that, you would actually do it. *smacks herself* how stupid of me!), TicTac, weichi (there's a first to everything *grins*), Solitary Dragon and *~*Eiez*~* (**mutual note:** supposed to be that way. Angst, remember?), Sam, Lelio (thank you), Kissaki (we'll see how you like this one ~_^), Weasley Rocks (I'm sorry, but I didn't understand your review) and last but not least misa (someone had to do it *innocent smile*).

Disclaimer: I own… what is it I own again? Oh, right. I own nothing L J.K. Rowling owns everything. All I did was have some fun, don't _sue_ me.

Dedicated to my mother, I wish it were the same.

When Someone found Out  
  
by Cat Samwise

Part 2 - Flying

Faster, faster, he had to get there faster. God only knows what might happen if he was too late.

Harry hadn't gotten an apartment yet, that he knew for sure. He lived with those muggles. That meant he didn't receive any newspapers. That meant he didn't know. That meant he hadn't done anything. 

But he wasn't sure.

The previous year, during the summer, his friends noticed something wasn't the same. They tried to cheer him up in a lot of ways. Nothing helped, of course, but they never stopped trying.

Weasley definitely saw it. He might have tried to cheer Harry up with it.

Oh god, anything but that.

Faster, faster, why did the damn thing didn't go faster?!

He wished he had asked Harry where he lived. It would have made things so much easier.

But he didn't. So he had to go to someone who knew. And that person just _had_ to be Weasley.

He hated Weasley. His family was a rival of his own and he was just plain annoying.

But he knew where he lived and in his turn, Weasley knew where Harry lived. And he had to get to Harry before it was too late.

Too late, what if he was too late?

He shuddered. He didn't want to think about what might happen if he was too late.

Faster, faster, he had to get to Weasley.

Father once showed him where they lived.

Stupid muggle-lovers, were his father's words.

He had agreed, he still did. 

But there was no choice. Either he gets to Weasley and gets him to help him, or he loses Harry.

He is _not_ going to lose Harry.

Faster, damn broomstick, faster!

There, he could see that house of theirs. He's going to be there in a moment.

He'd have to ask _Weasley_ for help, swallowing his pride.

Harry. Harry was worth it. If he didn't reach Harry in time…

He'd really be dead.

There it is. Just knock on the door, no time.

Steps coming near. His insides knotted and his heart started to race. 

Just don't let anyone notice, he thought.

"What the hell?" Weasley was standing at the door.

"I need your help," he answered.

"You're supposed to be dead." He was goggling at him.

"The paper made a mistake. Weasley, I need your help," he repeated.

"What?" Weasley came back to his senses. "The great Draco Malfoy needs _my_ help? Did hell freeze over?"

"Listen to me." Draco fought to stay calm. If he didn't move fast, bad things would happen. "I don't have time. Please, you have to help me."

"Are you begging, Malfoy?" Ron smirked.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Listen to me, you stupid prat, if you care about Harry…"

"What does Harry have to do with this?"

"I have to get him as fast as possible."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business."

"Oh really?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco was panicking. He didn't have time to waist. "Weasley, believe me, it's very important and I would have explained but _I don't have time_."

"I think I…" 

He didn't get to finish. Something white flew directly at him and almost hit him.

It was Hedwig. She had a note tied to her leg. Ron untied it and was about to open it when Hedwig spread her wings and took off hitting him over the head several times.

But not only that stopped Ron from reading the note. Malfoy called after Hedwig and she stopped.

"Can you lead me to him?" the pleading in his voice was unmistakable. Which shook Ron a bit, it was _Malfoy_ after all.

Hedwig hooted soothingly and Malfoy sprang on his broomstick and flew after her. Soon they were too far to see.

Ron was quite confused.

He looked at the peace of paper in his hand. It was dump from what looked like tears. Only three words were written but the impact of them hit Ron, hard.

__

Thank you, goodbye.


	3. God Bless You

Warning: this story is SLASH

Warning: this story is SLASH. Two MEN involved with each other in _that_ way. You should know this by now, if you read the first two parts. Although this part is a bit more _physical_, not what you're thinking but it's implied. OK, so the point is… everyone who's under the age limit _or_\_and_ doesn't like this stuff: GO AWAY. I don't want to deal with whining & corrupted little children *shudders*

When Someone Found out  
  
by Cat Samwise

Part 3 - God Bless You

"Stupid pest," thought Mr. Dursley as he watched his nephew cry. "Never good for anything and now he breaks down. What would people think?!"

A knock sounded on the front door. Mr. Dursley groaned and went to open it. He left Mrs. Dursley and Dudley to laugh at the pathetic man.

Mrs. Dursley watched her husband walk out of the room. She turned back to her nephew. She never liked him and now he looked even more pathetic. He was sobbing and tears were sliding down his cheeks, not stopping for a moment. He looked small and vulnerable like that, his hands covering his face and all of his body shaking.

Suddenly, Mrs. Dursley heard something unusual.

"What do you want?" her husband was demanding in a loud voice.

"I told you what I want," an icy voice answered.

"And I told you I can't help you."

"You stupid muggle. Don't lie to me. You _don't_ want to do that. Let me through."

"No!"

"I warned you."

Something must have happened, because the next thing Mrs. Dursley heard was a loud bang and a tall young man came into the room. He had silver - blond hair and what appeared to be gray eyes. He was wearing all black and he went straight to Harry.

~

Harry heard a loud bang very close to him. He didn't move. He couldn't move. All he could think about was Draco. How he loved him and how he couldn't live without him. He knew that after the initial shock had worn off he was going to kill himself. There just wasn't any other thing to do. 

He heard someone sigh, as if in relief. Then, there were two hands holding him and pulling him down. It startled him. He opened his eyes and looked up. The only thing he saw was two gray eyes looking back.

He started crying again. Now he even couldn't see straight.

"Oh god, silly, you're not imagining things. I'm really here."

Draco's voice. It had to be his voice. Harry'd recognize it anywhere.

He opened his eyes again. This time he saw all of him, his face, which was wet from his own tears, his hands, still holding him, and his eyes, revealing to him his whole soul.

Harry crushed into Draco's embrace. His arms going around his neck instinctively and his face buried in his hair. Draco pulled him closer and shook him in his arms. He was crying too.

Harry kissed Draco's neck. He didn't know how he reached his lips but the next thing he knew, they were kissing passionately and deep. Draco could feel all of Harry's grief and desperation in his kiss and kissed him back as hard as he could, trying to tell him he wasn't going away, that everything is doing to be OK…

And in that exact position Ron and Charlie found them when they aparated in. Both gasped a little.

Ron looked away. His gaze fell on the Dursleys. They were standing by a wall, looking scared, repulsed and angry.

"Go away," he told them. "Go away for a couple of hours. When you return the house will be the same, nobody will be here and you will never hear from us again."

Not saying a word, they left.

~

Draco and Harry finally parted.

Harry lifted his hands to Draco's face, touching his cheeks, lips, hair…

"Are you sure you're not dead?" he asked. "I could have killed myself and joined you."

Draco smiled. "No Harry, love. The paper made a mistake. They found my father's body, not mine."

Harry looked startled.

"He found a letter you wrote to me," Draco continued. "And, well, you know…"

"Gods, Draco…"

"It's OK. He didn't get me. He missed, hit a tree that was standing left from me. The cursed rebounded and hit him instead."

Harry hugged him tighter.

"I thought I might be late. I thought I'd lose you. I thought I'd go mad if I were late. Do you know what I did?"

Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder. He was much calmer now that he was in Draco's arms again. "No, what did you do?"

"I went to Weasley and asked him for help."

"You did _that_ for me?" Draco nodded. "Gods." Harry kissed him again.

After about five more minutes, Ron and Charlie decided they had enough. Ron cleared his throat.

Amazingly (A/N - sarcastically, people!), that didn't do anything. Draco and Harry were locked at the lips and it was quite obvious that if they weren't stopped, Ron and Charlie would have to leave.

"Um…" tried Charlie. "Boys?"

Harry broke their kiss and looked around. He spotted Ron and Charlie and immediately had the same expression they did - stunned, embarrassed and alarmed. 

Draco, noticing this turned around too. "Oh god."

An awkward silence captured the room.

"Listen," Charlie said finally, breaking the silence. "We're not going to ask a lot of questions, um, right now. We won't blame you or anything. But we do need to know several things right away."

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and Draco nodded.

"H - how long has this been going on?" Ron asked quietly.

"Two years," answered Draco. "Since the Christmas break in our sixth year, when you left Harry alone."

"All right," said Charlie. "How you're alive we heard. What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking, since my father is dead…" Draco looked at Harry. "I thought I might live with Harry." Harry just held him tighter as if saying 'you're not going away from me, _ever._'

"That's fine," said Charlie. "Harry, gather your things and leave, go with Ma - um, Draco. I'll go to the paper. We have to get that article corrected. Ron, go home."

Everyone nodded and Charlie and Ron left.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry's things were gathered and he and Draco were leaving the Dursleys forever. 

"I love you," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco took him in his arms again. "Gods, Harry, I love you too."

~

__

Love after Death, said the title of the _Daily Prophet_. And beneath it - _Draco Malfoy, who was mistakenly considered dead, had married his long-time boyfriend. He and Harry Potter had made their relationship official in front of a small group of family and friends..._

~ Y ~

A/N- this is it. I'm not doing a sequel, but I might do a pre-quel. You know, how exactly they came to be together. So what do you think? Should I? If I get 15 reviews(or e-mails) telling me you want a pre-quel, I'll post the first part on July 19th. 

I didn't kill anyone! Yey! Everyone's alive & happy! No one's going to kill me, right? Well except maybe my beta Liat. She absolutely _hates_ this stuff. :-P

What was Charlie doing there? Hum, I have no idea 'bout that. I just thought that someone had to go with Ron & who else could it be? Not Mrs. or Mr. Weasley, they'd kill Draco. Not Forge & Gred, they'd make fun of the whole situation & just piss Draco off. Not Percy, do I have to explain? Not Hermione, she would be as shocked as Ron was. So, who do we have left? Charlie or Bill & I like writing "Charlie" more *grins*

All the nice people who reviewed - Nykto (yey! I was right! Actually I was born in Russia.), Goddess Shinigami (first, sorry for spelling your name wrong, and second, yey! I'm definitely waiting.), Leli (I'm not afraid of that bastard Lucius. If he's not dead by the end of the seventh book I'm going to write a nice torture fic *grins*), The Henchman (What's "angst"? Hmm, I can't explain it but the entire first chapter is angst. I hope this helps.), Me (thanks.), ema lee, Padfootsgirl, Wyvern & Bell (*grins* thank you guys!), Emily, Prongs (*smiles* I'm glad you like it.), Shi Sensou, Ennia (I'll tell people to review your story), Draco_Requiem (*grins* They threw a banana and a smelting stick at me & now you made me wet! lol! *can't stop giggling*), foggynite, CatFish (actually that was quite intended. I *wanted* the reader to be confused.), Lillian's (interested) Ghost, Fleur---@ (thanks for the favorite list!), Silver Serpent of Slytherin (*grins*), LunaBard (about Protection - there's a note in my bio.), Terry(ie) (I am), Thunder Angel, Just Silver (yes you did. lol.), Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (I am!), Damien Leokas Cardoza (*huge smile* thanks), Banance (No morbid ending, yey! *jumps up & down like she's crazy, which she is*), Sinbin (I said I don't live there & don't know the area.), and Snuffy5 (Just because you asked so nicely!) - Thank you guys so very much!

Disclaimer: 

__

Ron's hair is red,  
Snape's hair is "Eww",  
I don't own a thing,  
So please, god, don't sue!

Isn't that cute! Angel Chica wrote it & she let me use it too :)) 

Bye!

[Cat Samwise][1]

   [1]: mailto:samwise@012.net.il



End file.
